Ken the Emo revives Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar/Lawson and Rachel Get Grounded
Ken the Emo revives Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar/Lawson and Rachel Gets Grounded is ungrounded/grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 24th 2019 Cast *Ken the Emo-Dave *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Salli the Popstar-Salli *JessicaFin23-Nicole *Lawson-Eric *Rachel Hart-Julie *Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy *Mr Hart (Rachels dad)-Dallas *Lawson's dad's angry voice-Scary voice Transcript Ken the Emo: I am so going to revive Kosta and Salli because Lawson and Rachel pushed them in the crocodile pit. I can't believe Lawson is back from the dead and now he is teaming up with Rachel for pushing my friends down into the crocodile pit. Text: At the Cemetery Ken the Emo: This level up mushroom will come in handy. (Kosta and Salli appeared) Kosta: What happened? Ken the Emo: I revived you both from the grave because Lawson and Rachel pushed you into the crocodile pit. Kosta: Thank you for reviving us Ken, you're the best. Salli the Popstar: Kosta agrees. Ken the Emo: Oh no, you behind you. Lawson: Oh my god, Ken the Emo, how dare you revive Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar. Oh (x15). Rachel: That's it, we are going to kill them both again, you whomp! Ken the Emo: NO, NOT THIS TIME. LAWSON AND RACHEL, HOW DARE YOU WISH THAT KOSTA AND SALLI ARE DEAD JUST BECAUSE YOU PUSHED THEM INTO THE CROCODILE PIT. ALSO, ERWIN LAWSON, I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD. TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW? Lawson: Um, let me tell you what about. Text: Flashback Rachel: I am so going to revive my boyfriend Erwin Lawson because back in March, Azura has killed my friends on every Lawson Gang member, but it has to been one. (Lawson appeared) Lawson: Thank you for reviving me Rachel. Rachel: I love you Lawson, I had not seeing you for a while since your dead. Lawson: Me two. Thanks for your help. Lawson's dad: Hey, what the. Lawson: Oh no, it's dad. Lawson's dad: (scary voice) OH (x30). GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. ERWIN, WHAT THE F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU. HOW DARE YOU GET REVIVED BY YOUR GIRLFRIEND RACHEL AND GET BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE AND NOW THE THE REPORTS WILL SPARK OUTRAGE, THANKS TO YOU. THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED. LET'S GO HOME NOW. (Normal voice, to Rachel) And as for you Rachel, I will call you father about this. Rachel: Please Mr. Lawson, I'm sorry. Lawson's dad: I don't care. Text: Later Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe you got revived your girlfriend Rachel Hart, you are supposed to be dead back in March along with the your Gang and Phineas T. Ratchet, remember that. That's it, you are grounded until you die. Go to your room right now. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mr Hart: Rachel, how dare you revive your boyfriend Erwin Lawson, you know that he is dead back in March along with the Lawson Gang and Phineas T. Ratchet. That's it, you are grounded until you die. Go to your room right now. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Text: Present Day Lawson: And That's why Rachel revived me so I can get revenge on you guys after we got grounded for this. Kosta: Oh my god, how dare you tell us the truth thinking that you got revived by Rachel and get revenge on us. I told you everything back in March that you and your friends are friends. Lawson: But Kosta. Kosta: I don't want to hear it. Go home now. Salli: And never come back. (Lawson and Rachel ran way in shock) Kosta: Now to call their parents. Text: At Lawson's house Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you try to kill Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar again after Ken the Emo revived them. Also, Ken the Emo says that you are dead back in March. Lawson: But Dad, it's there own fault! They both deserved to be dead so I can get revenge on them, Lawson's dad: It's actually your fault! Now you have gone too far. You are grounded grounded grounded until you die! Go to your room now! Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Text: At Rachel's house Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you try to kill Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar again after Ken the Emo revived them. Also, Ken the Emo says that Erwin Lawson deserves to be dead along with their friends back in March after being killed by Azura. Why, because The Lawson Gang and Phineas T. Ratchet have killed 9 million lives in Melbourne, Australia with mass destruction. Rachel: But Dad, it's there own fault! They both deserved to be dead so I can get revenge on them, Rachel's dad: It's actually your fault! You are grounded grounded grounded until you die next! Go to your room now! Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At JessicaFin23's house) Kosta: Jenny, we have a problem. JessicaFin23: OK, I'm listening. Salli: Lawson is alive, we thought he was dead back in March and now Rachel is teaming up and then pushed me and my boyfriend Kosta into the crocodile pit. Ken the Emo: Yes, he is supposed to be dead. JessicaFin23: WHAT! OK, I will text Sarah West right away for tomorrow, thanks to telling me that. Text: Stay tuned for Sarah West Kills Lawson and Rachel and Gets Ungrounded. Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff